Storage Room Panic
by shadrougeforever
Summary: It's Charmy's birthday and the Chaotix team decides to throw him a party but things go wrong when everyone finds themselves locked in a storage room. COMPLETE


It was a quiet and late evening in Tech City. The day was long and exhausting as the Chaotix team were setting up decorations inside of their headquarters. It took all day but they were finally finished and ready to celebrate. Vector, Shadow, Espio, Rouge, and Tonya were all in the main lobby dressed in formal clothing and having drinks. Espio took note of the male black and red hedgehog wearing a black suit and a red tie who was standing near the drink table refilling his cup. He approached him with a teasing look. "All right, Shad. What number are you on?"

He knew he had a problem with alcohol and he appreciated that Espio would remind him of his limits. However, there were times he kept constantly getting on his back about it and he gave him way too many reminders about it throughout the night. He turned to him in annoyance and saw him wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie, "Relax Es, I'm only buzzed."

The chameleon crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? What's your definition of buzzed exactly?"

Her arched an eyebrow towards him, "Hey as long as I'm not on my knees proposing to a mop, everything should be cool."

He chuckled a bit as he remembered Shadow getting completely wasted at a house party he threw once. "Oh yeah I remember that. Heh, that was a glorious night."

The hedgehog shook his head, "Sucks I can't remember not one damn thing afterwards."

The chameleon formed a smirk, "I'll put it to you this way, there was a lot of puking, swearing, and bitch slapping until you fell unconscious."

He paused for a moment and shrugged, "…Wait who did I puke on? And who slapped and cussed me out?"

He took a sip of his drink and shrugged, "I dunno. Some hot chick."

"Did I know her?"

He shook his head, "Dude, I didn't even know her. I don't even know how she got to my house."

He chuckled a bit as he thought of all the crazy parties Espio threw at his house and most of the time, the two got so drunk, they would remember bits and pieces of every party every time.

The two were then interrupted when a white female bat made her way over to them so she could get more to drink. She was wearing a skin tight thigh high pink dress that heavily showed her cleavage and black high heeled shoes.

"Okay boys, take your gossip somewhere where it's not near the drinks." She narrowed her eyes at the black hedgehog. "Especially you, hedgehog. Leave some for the rest of us to drink."

He glared at the bat in annoyance, "You know you didn't have to come here with a stick shoved up your ass. Better yet, you didn't have to come here at all."

She started filling her cup up with alcohol. "Your damn right I didn't but Knuckles is gonna be busy all weekend so there isn't really anything to fucking do."

Shadow always got annoyed when she brought up Knuckles in every conversation. He hated his guts because of the fact that he had hated him. And he knew deep down inside, he was jealous of their relationship and it angered him that the man he despised made her happy when he wasn't there. Having those thoughts fill his head, just wanted him to make her feel completely awful about herself. He formed a sly smile and took a sip of from his cup. "I know what you can do."

She turned to him, placed her hand on her hip and started drinking from her cup "What?"

"You can go fuck yourself", he spoke with an ignorant smile.

From that comment he made, she wanted to crush the plastic cup she had in her grip and punch the hedgehog dead in his face. She saw him walking over to Tonya to talk to her. Before she could do anything, Espio placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile that would hope to calm her down. "Uh excuse him, Rouge. He's a little…"

"What? A little drunk?" She slapped his hand off of her shoulder, "Guess what? It's gonna take a little more of a legitimate excuse for me not to knock the shit out of him."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of the chameleon's head. He was always trying to form peace between the two teammates but whatever he said seemed to make everything worse. "Rouge, can you please…" Suddenly he and Rouge were practically knocked to the floor by a green male crocodile who had his hands on both of their shoulders. "Hey, guys! Having fun?"

Espio formed an uneasy smile towards the crocodile who was wearing a black suit with a white tie, "Oh yeah we're having a blast."

"Peachy", Rouge spoke in a bitter tone.

"Great! Tonight's gonna be perfect! Charmy's gonna be so happy we threw him this birthday party."

"Speaking of the little weirdo, what did you do to keep him occupied for the whole day while we decorated the building?" Espio asked.

"I gave him the most difficult task I could think of. Not even I can do it."

"What did you do?" Rouge asked in curiosity.

He laughed a bit, "I sent him on a scavenger hunt."

"So let me get this straight, you're making him go around the city to collect a bunch of useless shit for no reason?"

"Yup!"

The bat girl arched an eyebrow towards the crocodile, "Vector, either you're a genius or that kid's just really stupid." Just before Rouge was about to walk away, he called out to her.

"Oh, Rouge! Can you do me a favor and go back to the storage room to get more cans of silly string. Charmy loves that stuff."

She paused for a moment and gave him an irritated look, "Why me?"

"Cause you're not doing anything."

"I don't know where the storage room is."

"Ask Shadow to show you."

"But I hate his guts."

All Vector did was cross his arms and glare at her meaning she had better do what he said or there would be a problem.

She sighed, sat down her cup, and slowly began to approach the hedgehog while he was talking to the purple cat woman.

The purple cat looked down at her blue high heeled shows while she twiddled with her fingers as she was talking to Shadow. "So um, you really like my dress?"

He made a nod and formed a warm smile at her while he admired her red frilly dress that was just above the knee. "Of course. Red is my favorite color after all."

She finally had the courage the look up at him once again with her cheeks just as red as her dress. She had liked Shadow a lot and she always question why he was super nice to her but he would be an out of this world jerk to everyone else at the Chaotix. She thought maybe it was because ever since they had first met, she was always nice and respectful to him and always there for him whenever he was facing an emotional breakdown. If she didn't know any better, she would have to think that he had a slight crush on her as well. She formed a warm smile towards him, "Really? Maybe I should wear red a little more often then." She spoke with a giggle. The two stopped talking when Rouge was standing awkwardly next to them with the most hatful look on her face.

The bat glared at the cat woman and then gave Shadow the most hated look she could have ever given him. She couldn't believe how he was acting towards Tonya. 'That scumbag!' She thought, 'I can't believe he's actually flirting with Tonya! I wish Espio saw this! He would fucking tear him apart!'

Shadow saw Rouge's reaction and figured she was angered that he was flirting with Tonya. Though he pretended he didn't notice what was wrong with her. "What do you want, bat girl. I'm busy here."

She tried to hold in her anger but it was clearly shown when she had clenched her fist and it began shaking. "Vector wanted you to show me where the storage room was."

He sighed heavily, "You don't know where the storage room is? How long have you been working here exactly?"

Rouge really wasn't in the mood to hear any of Shadow's smart comments. All she wanted was for him to show him where the storage room was and be done with it. "Just show me where it is", she muttered under her breath.

"Fine", he placed his hand on Tonya's back and patted it lightly, "I'll be back, sunshine."

Every word and every move he made, got her even madder and madder. She breathed heavily and started following him down the dark hallway towards the back of the building. When the two were far enough from the group, Rouge was ready to blow his mind away. "You fucking asshole! How dare you!"

He kept walking and pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about. "How dare I what?"

"You were flirting with Tonya!"

He couldn't help but to form an evil smile. He loved to see her this way. He wanted her to shake and explode in the inside full of jealousy. "Flirting? With cat girl?"

"Yeah!"

"What about it, Rouge? It shouldn't bother you. You have a boyfriend right? It's not like you're jealous or anything…"

That was it. He had got her where he wanted her. Either she had to admit she was jealous or shut her mouth about the whole thing. She refused to admit anything to him so she just didn't speak about it anymore.

They had both arrived at a huge metal door that was located in the far back of the building.

"Well…" he spoke. "Here it is."

She saw him about to walk away until she grabbed him by his arm. "Wait a minute, you gotta show me where that stupid silly string is."

He sighed heavily and opened the metal door. "Ladies first", he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

She frowned and pushed him lightly to the side as she walked inside. She felt around the wall in the small room and turned on the light switch.

"It should be in that box to the right over there."

She began to look near some boxes but couldn't quite find it. "Uh I don't see it."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes and walked inside of the small room with her while the door automatically closed behind him. He searched behind some boxes and took a couple cans of the silly string. "You're as blind as a bat. Here it is." He gave the cans to her, "Now let's go."

"Hold up, Shadow." When she saw him face her, her heart began to race with all the thoughts that were roaming in her head.

"What?"

"…What do you see in her?"

He sighed heavily and leaned his back against the cold wall with his hands in his pants pockets. "Look Rouge, she's cute but I don't have any interest in her. Besides, you know Espio is like a brother to me. I wouldn't do that to him. He called dibs first."

She set down the cans on the floor and crossed her arms, "But she'll never go out with him. She clearly likes you."

He shrugged, "And maybe she likes Espio too. We just gotta sit back and watch their relationship develop naturally."

At the back of her mind, she didn't think Tonya would ever consider going out with Espio. Every time he made a move on her, she would slap the shit out of him. "So, you and her are…"

"On my end, we're just friends."

"…I see."

He made a sly smile, "So you were jealous?"

She blushed deeply, "Wha? Of course not! It's just…" She was suddenly silenced by his lips brushing against hers with his arms around her. She realized what was about to happen and tried to pull away from her. "Sha-Shadow? What are you doing?" She felt her body being pushed against the wall with his body rubbing against hers.

"Don't be stupid", he whispered in her ear when she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "When was the last time we fucked? A week or so? You've been craving this kind of attention from me all week. That's why you've been on my case so much."

She tried to push his body away from her but the more he rubbed his hands over her body, the more weak in the knees she had gotten. She could feel his breath on her neck and his hands sliding up her legs and inside of her dress.

He started to slowly and gently kiss around her neck, "Don't resist me, Rouge."

Every time she and Shadow were together alone, the image of Knuckles always faded from the back of her mind. She hated Shadow and she was sure he felt the same way about her but whenever this kind of situation came up she just wanted to blame it on the tension between them. As he fondled around her body more, she began to give in and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

While both of their tongues danced in each other's mouths, he placed his fingers towards her opening and began to stroke her lightly.

She moaned as he stroked her opening harder and harder. She felt his fingers completely slip inside of her. She took her lips from him and leaned her forehead against his.

He formed a smirk as he looked into her eyes, "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, bat girl." He took his fingers out of her and took off her underwear.

She felt her body being lifted up against the wall and heard his pants being undone. "…I fucking hate you."

He smiled warmly at her and gave her a small peck on the lips, "I hate you too, bat girl."

She began to flinch and slightly groan as she felt his member being slowly shoved into her opening. "Shadow…" she spoke with a small groan.

He shoved himself deep inside of her slowly causing her to get louder.

She felt him start taking himself in and out of her and going faster and fast each time. And with every thrust, it felt better and better. She could feel his mouth upon her breast licking and biting as they made love. She soon felt him go faster and harder until she had felt a warm rush of pleasure inside of her. She then felt him take himself out of her and tried to fix himself up afterwards. She gave him a blank and long look before she even said anything to him at first. "…So…that was it?"

"Hey I could've went longer at this but in case you forgot, we were supposed to get those stupid cans of silly string and get out. We've been in here for at least ten minutes. It'll only be a matter of time until someone starts looking for us."

She had completely forgot about the real reason they were there and it was good Shadow stopped when he did or else they both would've got caught. She didn't even dare to imagine what would have happened if someone found them in the storage room having sex. "Heh, you're right. I completely forgot." She looked around and found her underwear on the floor and put them back on as she also tried to fix herself up a little bit. She also remembered when they were first in the room it was quite cold, now it had gotten warmer from them having their session. She saw Shadow place his hands on both sides of her cheeks and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You better believe we'll reschedule this and when that happens, I really will make you fucking shake."

She blushed deeply and slapped his hands away from her. "Whatever, hedgehog. Let's just get out of here."

He made his way over to the door to grab the handle but he didn't feel the doorknob. He studied the door and looked at it up and down for the longest time.

Rouge wondered why he was staring at the door for such a long time. "What are you doing, Shadow? Stop staring at it and open the damn door!"

"…Uh, Rouge?"

She saw him turn to her with an unbelievable look on his face, "What?"

"I don't know how to say this but…there's no doorknob."

She stopped and paused for a long time before responding to him to make sure that was really what he said. "Um…what?"

"This door doesn't have a handle."

She sighed heavily and just knew the room maybe just got way too hot for him. She pushed him out of the way and looked at the door herself to see if there truly wasn't a handle on the door. "…Oh…my…God…"

"Look, we can't panic. I'll just use Chaos Control to get us out of here."

Rouge then sighed with relief and forgot that Shadow had the power to transport to other places.

"Okay here we go…Chaos Control!"

The two stood there for a moment and watched as nothing happened.

Shadow was practically speechless. He had no clue why nothing was happening. "…What? Chaos Control!"

Rouge just gave him a long and blank look.

"Chaos Control!"

"…Shad?"

"Chaos Control!"

"Shadow?"

"Chaos Control!"

"Shadow, for God's sakes stop! It's no use!

He had no idea what could possibly be going wrong. Maybe he was low on Chaos Energy. Maybe he was just too hungry. Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy to not know what was wrong with his Chaos Powers. "Why isn't it working?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't panic, Shad. Sometimes your Chaos Powers do get janky sometimes. Maybe these are one of these times."

"If so, this isn't a good time!"

"Don't worry I'll just kick the door down." Before she could, Shadow grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"No way! Do you know what Vector will do to us if we destroy this door? He's gonna have a fit!"

In irritation, she slapped his hand away from her, "Okay since you have all the answers, what do you propose we do?" She saw him stare at her for a long time until she saw him start banging and knocking on the door as he began to call for help. She rose an eyebrow, "…You gotta be kidding me…"

Meanwhile in the main lobby, Vector was looking up at the clock hanging on the wall until Espio approached him.

"Hey Vec, where's Shadow and Rouge? They've been gone for quite awhile."

He looked away from the clock and turned to the worried chameleon, "That's what I'd like to know. I sent them in the storage room to get some things and they never came back. Espio, go and find them for me will ya?"

He made a sigh of relief in the back of his mind. He was glad he wanted him to go look for them because he knew he was the only one in the entire Chaotix who knew of Shadow and Rouge's hidden relationship and probably ran off to go have sex. "Sure thing, Vec."

Back in the storage room, Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Rouge was standing in the middle of the room trying to think of a way for someone to hear them.

She looked over to Shadow in annoyance, "I love how you're just standing there not doing anything."

"Shut it. I'm trying to think here."

"Good because that last plan you had worked so well", she spoke in a sarcastic voice.

He formed an annoyed look on his face, "Don't start with me, bat girl."

Suddenly the two heard the door open. They turned and saw a purple chameleon come through the door.

"Hey there you two are! Everyone's been worrying about you guys!"

"Whoa, Espio! Don't close the…"

Before Shadow and Rouge could break for the door, it had already closed. They both looked at each other and sighed heavily, "…Door…"

"Wait a minute…what's going on here?" He looked at the door and noticed it didn't have a handle on it. "Wh-where's the handle for this door?"

Rouge crossed her arms as she glared at the chameleon, "…There isn't one…"

"…Oh…how are we supposed to get out?"

"…We're working on it…"

He saw how Shadow and Rouge were giving him cold looks. A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. "My bad, guys. My bad…" He paused and looked around the room strangely.

"Something wrong, Espio?" Rouge asked.

"…It smells weird…it…it smells like sex…" His eyes narrowed to the hedgehog and bat who were looking at each other and turned away while blushing. "Seriously? I should've known this was bound to happen."

The blush deepened on Rouge's face, "Oh shut up!"

The chameleon crossed his arms and smirked, "Well this serves you two right. You deserve to be locked in here together."

"Oh yeah? Well why are you here with us?" She murmured.

Shadow was sitting on a box with his hands on his knees, "Yeah it must was fate that brought us together." He then saw Espio face palm himself in the forehead.

"Wait a minute, why are we sitting here with a thumb up our ass? You do know we can easily bust the door down right?"

Rouge sat down on a box next to Shadow and pointed at the hedgehog, "Well we could but apparently we're not supposed to break the door. A certain crocodile wouldn't be happy."

The chameleon stomped his foot on the floor in frustration, "Who cares about what that croc thinks! I'm not gonna stay in here for the rest of my life just because that cheapskate doesn't want to invest in another half ass door!"

While he ranting, the door had opened again with a purple cat woman coming into the room.

"There you guys are! Vector's been wondering where you guys were!"

"Yo, Ton!" Rouge shouted. "Don't close the…"

By the time the cat woman turned around, the door had already closed behind her.

The white bat sighed heavily and looked down to the floor in hopelessness. "…Door…"

Tonya analyzed the metal door until she realized that the door had no handle on it. She turned to the group slowly, "…This door doesn't have a handle…"

Rouge looked up from the floor and fixed her eyes on the cat woman in annoyance. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

While she had a puzzled look on her face, she felt Espio place his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, babes. You didn't know."

She faced the chameleon in worry, "Wha-what'll we do?"

"Well there's only one thing to do…" He said with a seductive look on his face. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here for all eternity so that means…we'll have to start repopulating." He placed his hand on her back and began to slid it down to her waist. "I think we should start first."

With an embarrassed blush on her face, she immediately stomped on the chameleon's foot with her foot.

Espio let out a painful cry and held his foot. "Or maybe we can start cuddling first."

Rouge shook her head and stood up from the box she was sitting on. "Okay this is ridiculous! I'm breaking this door down!"

Shadow stood up as well and grabbed her by her arm before she could attempt to kick the door down. "Oh no you don't!"

She tried to get him to release her from his grip. "Let go of me, hedgehog!"

"No! You need to settle down before I kick your ass!"

Tonya and Espio both had their back against the wall so they wouldn't get in between Shadow and Rouge.

Espio attempted to talk them out of psychically fighting in the not so big room. "Can you two maybe not do this in here? I barely have room to wag my tail."

Tonya turned to the chameleon, "Espio, stop them before they kill each other."

"No way! To come between them is like suicide!"

While all the commotion was going on, the door had opened with a green crocodile coming through the door.

"Wha? What's going on in here?" Afterwards he heard everyone suddenly shouting at him.

"Don't close the…"

When Vector spun around, the door had already closed.

"…Door…" Everyone said while heavily sighing.

Vector gave everyone a confused look, "What's going on?"

"Oh you know what's going on", Espio said in uprising anger. "The storage room has a handle on the outside but not the inside."

The crocodile paused for a moment, studied the door, and turned back to the angry group. "Oh yeah I remember now. I made sure the door was built this way."

"But why?" Tonya asked.

"Security reasons. This door is made of titanium and is bulletproof. If someone were to hideout in here, they would have no way of getting out of here. This door won't break down."

Espio stood away from the door and stood in a stance as if he was about to charge at the door. "You wanna bet?"

Shadow was thinking, he was about to break the door down and knew it wouldn't end up well for him. "Wa-wait a minute, Es…" Before he knew it, he saw the chameleon charge towards the door and bang his head into the indestructible door.

Espio fell to the floor and held his head in pain, "Oh fuck!"

Shadow shook his head slowly at his failed attempt to break the door down, "You dumbass…" He muttered under his breath.

Tonya gasped and kneeled beside him to see if he was okay. "Espio! Are you okay?"

The chameleon continued to lay on the floor and hold his throbbing head. "No! I'm just holding my head for funzies!"

"Espio! Are you crazy?" Vector shouted, "Don't do that! You'll scratch the door!" After saying that, the group glared at the crocodile coldly. "…What? I paid good money for this door!"

Meanwhile in the main lobby, a kid bee entered the building with a small white bag in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He looked around the main lobby and spotted decorations hanging from the walls and a banner hanging from the ceiling that read, 'Happy Birthday, Charmy.' He looked around more and didn't see anyone in sight. "Vector, I got all the stuff that was on the scavenger hunt!" He paused and didn't hear anyone respond, "Boss? Captain Shadow? Guys?" Again he didn't hear anyone, "Hello? Anybody home?" He placed the bag and paper down on Tonya's desk and began to look around the building. He used his wings and flew his way down the hallways while calling out to his teammates.

Meanwhile in the storage room, Tonya had her arms crossed and shook her head as she watched Shadow and Vector trying to prevent Espio and Rouge from breaking down the door. She was beginning to get a headache from all the yelling and banging on the door. 'This is hopeless', she thought. 'We're gonna be locked in here forever.' Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard someone call for them in the distance. She hushed the panicking group of detectives. "Guys, quiet! Listen!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and began to listen carefully to the distant calls from outside the door.

"Did you hear that?" The purple cat asked as she placed her ear against the cold door. "It sounds like…"

Vector in no time recognized the voice that was calling their names, "Charmy! It's Charmy!"

Everyone paused for a brief moment and looked at one another before they all started to bang their fists into the door hoping Charmy would hear them.

Outside of the door, Charmy stopped in his tracks and looked upon the strange metal door in front of him. He listened carefully and heard many familiar voices from the insides. He then knew it was the rest of the Chaotix team. "Guys?" He slowly pulled the door open and was practically tackled to the floor by the detectives. "Whoa!"

Espio flailed his arms in the air in happiness, "Thank you, God! We're free! We're finally free!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Shadow's head, "We were only trapped in there for twenty five minutes…"

The tiny bee was tightly embraced by the cat girl, "Oh Charmy, thank God! You saved us!"

The bee gave her a confused look as she settled him back down on the floor, "Saved you? Wha? What were you guys doing in there?"

Vector formed an uneasy smile. He didn't want to explain to him that this whole adventure started over a couple cans of silly string. "Long story…it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're here and we're ready to give you the best birthday party ever!"

The bee's face lit up in excitement, "All right!"

Later in the main lobby, everyone tried to forget about what happened and was enjoying themselves.

Charmy was showing Vector what he had collected from the scavenger hunt he had done all day. "Okay boss, I got almost everything on the list." He began to dig through the small white bag he had from earlier. "Let's see…I got an old snail shell, a four leaf clover, a yellow leaf…oh! And that lady who works down at the bread shop…I got her number."

Espio saw him take out a small piece of paper out of the bag, "You mean the hot bread girl?" He arched an eyebrow towards Vector, "Seriously?"

The crocodile formed a smirk towards him as he took the paper away from Charmy and handed it to him. "Happy early birthday, Es."

The chameleon took the paper from him and formed a wide smile, "Heh, happy birthday to me."

Charmy turned to Vector puzzled, "I'll never get Espio."

"And neither will I."

While they were talking, Tonya spotted Shadow talking to Rouge distantly from the group. She noticed the two talking like they were actually getting along for a change. She found it suspicious.

Rouge spoke in a quiet tone towards Shadow to make sure no one else would hear their conversation. "We should make a note to ourselves next time to never screw around in a storage room ever again."

He made a small smile and laughed a bit. "I don't know. It was pretty hot."

She paused and gave him a strange look.

"…Well…at first it was."

She lightly punched him in the shoulder and tugged on his black blazer, "Come on you didn't give Charmy your present yet."

He started to follow her towards the rest of the group.

"What did you get him anyway?"

"A yo yo."

The bat rolled her eyes, "Wow and I thought Vector was the cheapskate."

"Hey! It also lights up and makes noises!"

She shook her head and tried to hold in her laughter. The party was just starting and she could only imagine how crazy the night would end.

**A/N: Welp, I haven't updated in forever soooo I made up for it with this oneshot. Meh I haven't wrote anything in forever and when I wrote this oneshot, I realized I was shaky with a lot of stuff so I apologize if I slacked up in some places. In the end, I was pleased with it. Heck, I was just glad I actually wrote something! lol! Thanks for reading guys! R&R please!**


End file.
